


Housemate Situations

by intothesunset



Category: sims - Fandom
Genre: .. awkward, F/F, Gay, first chapter, might end up being a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothesunset/pseuds/intothesunset
Summary: Kari Dale has just finished school and came to the town of Torrine to find some work. She didn't feel great with renting an apartment for only herself, so she found a house she was going to share with a housemate, and she accepted Laurie Reeves as said housemate.She didn't anticipate Laurie to seem so friendly, and... pretty?...Wait, what?





	Housemate Situations

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey  
> i wrote a thing  
> first thing i'm ever posting  
> hope you like it?

Kari Dale looked out the window of the taxi as it drove her to her new home. She had moved away from her parents and come to a town called Torrine for work. She sighed, closing her eyes. She had gone through a long process to find the right house and the right housemate. Kari had found a nice house fit for two people, but she was uncomfortable with being alone, so she knew she needed a housemate, and put out an ad. She would only consider girls, as she didn't want any pervy boys only there to "accidentally" stumble into her room while she was changing, so boys were out of the question.

No pervy boys in her house. 

Another requirement was a background check, mainly because her mom had insisted that they had background checks done to make sure Kari wasn't going to be living with any criminals.

Kari got many applications, and she met with some of them, though she settled on one girl who seemed friendly- a certain Laurie Reeves. Dark skin, dyed deep red hair, dark hazel-brown eyes. She had a nice smile on her, Kari thought, so she agreed to let Laurie be her housemate.

Kari was brought out of her thoughts as the taxi stopped. "Miss, we're here I believe," said the driver. Kari opened her eyes and was met with the house. It had a small porch area, and a room to the left which didn't have a window but she knew it was the living room from the floor plans she had studied for so long. She nodded, handing the taxi driver the amount due and got out of the car, taking a moment to simply stare at the house. The taxi driver sat there for a moment before getting out and helping Kari with her bags, bringing one of the heavier ones to the front of the house. "Oh, thank you," Kari said.

The taxi driver gave her a small curt nod and then got back into the car and drove off. Kari carried her bags up onto the porch then sat on the stairs, waiting to greet her housemate.

It was a short while, maybe fifteen minutes until a car pulled up. A girl stepped out the passenger's seat, going around to the back and grabbing her bags. She went around to the driver's seat, leaned in and gave whoever was driving a kiss on the cheek. Kari wondered who was driving. Maybe a parent or boyfriend? She shook her head a little, getting up to greet her. She had time to ask later. I mean, they were going to be living together after all. She had all the time in the world.

The girl carried her bags up onto the porch, leaning them against Kari's bags. She sighed quietly, stretched, then walked down the stairs holding her hand outstretched with a smile on her face, smiling right at Kari. "I'm guessing you're Kari? I'm Laurie."

Kari was stunned into silence. This was Laurie? She had seen her picture and seen her background check but in person she seemed to have an entirely different effect on her that Kari wasn't exactly familiar or comfortable with. She shook Laurie's hand, slowly, blushing a little (though she was unaware of it). "H...i," Kari said, quietly. "Yeah, I'm Kari. You're Laurie? Hi."

Laurie blinked slowly, taking her hand back with a small cough after an awkwardly long hand shake. "How long were you waiting for me?" Kari cleared her throat. "Oh, just a few minutes, don't worry." Laurie nodded. "Well, let's get our stuff inside, yeah?"

So Laurie and Kari got their bags and headed in, putting all their clothing and such away in their rooms. After they unpacked, they sat on the couch and talked for a while. About moving in, about their families, what they were like, or anything that came up that was interesting. Laurie noticed Kari seemed somewhat distracted and was slightly confused but didn't mention it. She was probably just tired from unpacking.

In reality, Kari kept thinking 'man she's pretty' and 'would love to kiss her' and then after those thoughts she'd have to think 'wait, what? those are gay thoughts, what?' and then she'd consider the fact that she might in fact be gay for Laurie, and being gay is something that had never crossed her mind in her life. How is it that one encounter with her new housemate suddenly had her thinking like this, and more importantly, she hadn't planned for this- living with someone you like but not sure if how you're feeling is right or- what if her feelings were lying and she didn't like Laurie? What then?

Kari realized that she had abruptly dug herself a hole and wasn't sure how to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: hey there roomie? (aka : oh no i might be gay, what now)
> 
> yeah anyways this is the first thing i've ever written and am gonna post to the work so uhhh yep yep hope it isn't too awful
> 
> perhaps comment? those make me feel good but you don't gotta you live your life man
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. they're based off of sims i made and yes this actually happened by the end of their very first conversation kari wanted to kiss laurie i kid you not


End file.
